


初始於此

by ansaamy12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansaamy12/pseuds/ansaamy12
Summary: 一切皆始於酒吧中，那名巧舌如簧的男子。曾貴為糜爛社會的天之驕子，Stephen知曉他捨棄了名與利，但他無所謂了。能夠遇見Peter那孩子，即是他的萬幸。※大娛樂家AU設定※空中飛人小蜘蛛 x 劇作家博士





	初始於此

一切皆始於酒吧中，那位巧舌如簧的男子。

所以，Stephen現在才會身處瀰漫汗水與潮濕霉味交雜的昏暗房間之中。

能否有反悔的機會？這點他可不怎麼想。  
這是他的選擇，背離糜爛身份所帶財富，棄未來垂手可得的頭銜於不顧，不過為了自由一字。  
貴為含著金湯匙誕生於世的天之驕子，腳踝銬上枷鎖的他確實無法翩然起舞，卻也從未在康莊大道沾上一點塵埃，說到底對他而言一切名利不過僅是囊中物。

但那向來非他所求。

 

「好了，這裡是練習的地方……喂小少爺，別一副鄉巴佬模樣，真是可笑……你在發什麼呆？」黑髮男人隨意擺手，轉過身。口氣帶著明顯諷刺，衝著身後正環顧四周的男子翻了翻白眼。  
「這裡環境真糟……你是把錢全揮霍給那位金髮碧眼的美人嗎？賺了大筆鈔票，卻連個完善的表演環境都沒有。」Stephen皺起眉頭，嫌棄地批評。  
「哼！我Loki Laufeyson所僱用的人，可不是像你這種嬌生慣養的溫室花朵，你懂什麼呢……」悶哼一聲，語尾愈發微弱，Loki撇了撇嘴轉頭恣意向前。  
「是嗎？你臉上表情可不是這麼說道。」

對方狂熱於某位受到外界極度讚賞的演員，也並非一天兩頭的稀奇事了。  
如果哪天他這位合夥人突然跟隨那位演員前往世界各地巡遊，他想這也沒什麼好意外的。

「……隨便看吧，我累了。」似是戳破內心的小心思，Loki不滿地落下這句，獨留Stephen一人在原地，逕自坐在觀眾席位第一排。  
Stephen聳聳肩，腳步踏上發出嘎吱聲響的階梯，他默然不語站於中央觀望著每位奇人，故事篇章在腦海中運轉，當文字充盈於每個環節，思緒開始牽連劇本奏起不完整的章節。

最終眼神落在不起眼的孩子身上。

少年身著一襲白衣站於聚光燈焦點，雙腳踩在捆綁繩結末端的鋼圈，輕拉垂掛空中的繩索，一躍而起。攀上最高處卻沒有一絲防護措施可言，他僅是將腕部纏繞繩索，身軀在高空中隨舞曲躍動，當燈光灑落於衣裳上，金絲線是為點點星辰閃耀。  
身軀驟然而下，一手緊抓金屬，一腳踩在鋼圈外緣撐起重量。身體以繩索中心旋轉擺盪，旋轉逐步加快速度，宛若飛揚於高空中的鳥兒，張開雙臂乘風而起。  
Stephen見著對方即將來到他面前，只需稍稍前進就可能撞上他。原想後退閃躲，不料對方反倒伸展手臂，指尖輕觸他的鼻尖，少年剎那間漾起愉悅笑容，眼眸笑眯成了一道彎月，深邃瞳色宛若松木枝幹，隨即身影一個向後翻轉，消逝於黯淡燈光之中。

Stephen望著對方離去方向，頓了一會兒才驀然開口。

「……Loki，那孩子是誰？」

\-----

Peter很喜歡新來的這位Mr.Strange。

雖然他想那其實也只是個沒什麼大不了的原因。  
對他而言，只要一個人不會因他的朋友與家人們與常人有著些許不同，而有所歧視的話，自然Peter就會這個人產生好感，何況對方甚至是個貴族，那些在他印象中總會暗自嘲笑他們的當中一員。

另個原因則是：他總會剛好撞見Mr. Strange坐於前排，盯著他的練習過程。  
面向簾幕前方第一排，從最左側數起第七個座位，往往是觀賞表演的絕佳之位。  
至於為何他會知道呢？因為那是Mr. Strange最為喜愛的座位。  
每當對方注視著他，Peter就會更加賣力演出，儘管曾被Mr. Laufeyson在私底下嘲諷過為了對方演出，終究是得不到任何一點掌聲。  
但，他還是心甘情願。

特別是為那道不自覺地揚起嘴角的一抹笑意。

「Peter，怎麼了？」Stephen瞅了一眼注視著他卻對所問話題完全不知的少年，嘆了一口氣「昨晚表演太累了？」  
「呃、喔！當然沒事！別擔心，Mr. Strange。」回過神來，Peter臉龐染上薄紅，尷尬地直搖頭。  
「……別分心，你會受傷的。」拍拍Peter肩膀，Stephen關心道出，隨即朝身著墨綠西裝的男人方向而去。  
「嗯，我知道。」兀自回應。

他確實該去練習了，Peter暗自心想。

只有那個男人注視著他的表演時，他不想有任何失誤可言。  
\----

自從Stephen認識Peter後，他承認他將時間花在這項投資上似乎太多了些。

除去他時常出現在馬戲團檢視實際狀況外，早已習慣對方在身邊打轉，一張嘴喋喋不休地向他報備生活日常事務。  
不過當然並不只有這點。  
單純論合夥人而言，與Loki的合作並不全然愉快，大多時間他們兩人討論總不離三分為諷刺，七分才是正事。  
況且他確實是有點無法接受這人的行為模式。  
不善經營每日總縱情聲色這點就算了，Stephen自然有他的辦法來解決。  
只是能言善道的那張唇舌，卻將個孩子騙的願意牽起他的手，成為遨遊天際的高空飛鳥。  
如果Peter並非如此善良，或許早已憤恨遠走他鄉，而非留在這個戲台為他人演出。  
收買人心，甚至他人一生。  
「你真是卑鄙。」Stephen一口飲盡威士忌，熱辣流竄口舌，伴隨言語而出，徒留殘餘溫醇於舌後。  
「胡說什麼，我可是從未收過一絲怨言呢。」Loki咂嘴，舔嗜薄唇殘餘韻味「帶著有色眼光看待那孩子的又是誰呢？」  
無視對方嘲諷話語，Stephen淡淡開口。

「說吧，」Stephen瞇著眼「你計畫多久？」

聽聞此言，Loki不動聲色地挑起眉頭，手中輕晃裝有清澈液體的小酒杯，難得不發一語。  
「我聽不懂你在說什麼，小少爺。」虛假笑容凝聚於臉龐，Loki語道「難不成這是你最近的笑話？哈！沒有一絲幽默感可言。」  
「你知道我在問什麼。」Stephen替自己斟滿酒杯，小口啜飲「告訴我，你有打算回來嗎？」  
氣氛瞬即降至冰點。  
「……150場。」許久，Loki撇過頭，慢悠悠道出事實「等巡迴結束後再說。」  
「……很好，至少我暫時少個麻煩。」  
「嘖！」  
最後，Stephen決定什麼都不過問。  
反正就算詢問也是得不出任何結果，又何必呢？

直到一日早上，他們名義上的召集人捲款離去，僅留下一張紙條，向他們保證將為他們帶來更多金錢而遠走高飛。

儘管明眼人都認為這不過是句笑話。

「所以Mr. Laufeyson真的沒有回來的打算了嗎？」Peter輕咬一口黑麥麵包，抬起頭詢問正埋首書中的男人。  
「嗯，不會。」Stephen隨口應聲，其實就連他也未曾得到一個確切答案。  
「那……好吧。」放下水杯，Peter露出無奈笑容「就算如此，我還是很感謝他。」  
Stephen默然不語，無所怨言……是嗎。  
「Mr. Laufeyson雖然總是愛說些天花亂墜的話語，但如果不是因為他，我也不可能活到現在。」Peter自言自語碎念，笑了笑「而且，我也無法遇見Mr. Strange，沒辦法像是這樣與您在一起。」  
沒能如此喜歡一個人。

翻動頁數的動作稍稍停頓，Stephen側向另一邊，閃避過度熱切的眼神。

\------  
自從Mr. Laufeyson離開後，Mr. Strange開始忙得不可開交，連關心他的時間也少了許多。  
但至少每個夜幕低垂時，Peter還能向身處隔壁房門的男人道聲晚安。

對方總為每場表演設計與眾不同的故事，偶爾也得成為聚光燈焦點，替代Mr. Laufeyson位置，成為魔術師般的存在。  
每當絢爛花火輕易在掌心展現，Peter知道那都是來自於對方在收場後練習而成的結果，畢竟慶功會時，他也不曾見過對方在酒吧狂歡暢飲。  
「Mr. Strange？」向著僅有一盞燈光閃爍的房內呼喚稱謂，Peter拉開簾幕。  
一道熟悉身影正佇立於燈光下，Peter悄悄躲藏在暗處。他瞥見Stephen闔上雙眼，蹙著眉，太過於專注而沒注意到細微腳步聲響起。  
「呃……Mr. Strange。」咳了咳幾聲，Peter再次開口。  
身子抖了抖，Stephen睜眼轉過身，收緊拳頭，將高舉過頭似是為了抓住什麼的手臂放下，他不甚驚訝地向少年點點頭。  
「怎麼不跟其他人一起走呢？」  
「因為我想邀請Mr. Strange一起來加入我們。」Peter嘴角揚起一抹笑容，自陰影下透出臉龐「雖然我沒有喝酒的習慣，但大家都說他們所釀製的啤酒可是全小鎮中最好的……先生，您要一起前來嗎？」  
「不用了，Peter。」輕撫對方蓬鬆的棕髮，Stephen搖搖頭「我想我會壞了你們的興致。」  
「可是一個人待在這多無聊呀！這樣好了，我來陪陪Mr. Strange！」覆上對方近來生繭而粗糙的手掌，Peter輕輕牽起雙手，原來對方的掌心這麼溫暖。「那麼......Mr. Strange剛剛在幹嘛呢？我看到你把眼睛閉起來站在這裡。」

Stephen瞥了一眼好奇心旺盛的少年將期盼全寫在臉上，淡然開口。

「……我在想你。」平靜語調更似在闡述今日晚餐般稀鬆平常。

語畢，不出期然，對方睜大那雙深棕眼眸，圓滾滾的臉頰就像顆熟透的蘋果愈加泛起潮紅，他雙唇開合想說些話，吞吐不出最終選擇僅是抿緊嘴，呆愣地望著他。  
「呵……」察覺到對方似乎有點誤解他真正含義，但Stephen僅是笑出聲，無奈搖頭「我在思索每當『你們』站上舞台時，心中究竟在想什麼。耳邊迴盪著歡愉的尖叫聲，但眼中最終看到的究竟是甚麼畫面。」雖然就某方面而言，他確實腦海中真正浮現的是那孩子的面容  
尷尬地眼神飄移幾秒後，Peter聆聽對方解釋，眼皮眨也不眨，抿緊下唇，直瞅著Stephen不解地歪頭。突然口中一聲驚呼，恍然大悟般跑向捆著繩索的樑柱旁，向對方示意地招招手。  
「既然如此，你就來體驗看看我的表演吧！」逕自解開捆綁牆上的繩結，Peter拉著粗麻繩向著聚光燈下走去。  
「什麼？」  
「與其想那麼多，倒不如親自體驗看看就行了呀！」  
腕部纏繞繩環，Peter收回向下拉扯的力量，隨著彈跳，一股反作用力將他提起，瞬即消失在Stephen面前。  
他抬起頭，少年悠然自得地將膝蓋彎曲勾起，倒掛在繩索一端捆綁的鋼環上，視作鞦韆般隨意擺盪玩耍。  
「Hey！Mr. Strange！」愉悅聲線上揚，Peter大聲呼喚「我想當你願意盡情歡笑的時候，觀眾就會開始與你一起歡呼，因為我一直以來都是這麼做！」  
「是呀，看的出來。」Stephen泛起淡淡笑容。  
Peter一陣擺盪，隨意在空中翻轉幾個筋斗，身軀輕巧劃出圓弧，單腳跪在地面完美著地。向Stephen誇張地做出鞠躬動作，俏皮眨了眨眼，伸出手，邀請對方與之共譜一曲。  
Stephen聳聳肩，覆上掌心以視應許。  
拉起對方手部摟上自身腰身，低語引領節拍，牽引少年與之起舞。當腳跟輕踏地面，踢踏聲揚起，隨之奏響華爾滋無譜之曲。他口中哼著小調，優雅而低沉的嗓音溫潤如酒，清冷中帶點微醺，那是Peter第一次聽見對方的歌聲。  
真的很好聽。  
小心翼翼地跟隨男人輕盈步伐，一舉手一投足，皆是多麼鍾情於旋轉，但卻不急不徐等待少年跟隨，儘管下一秒Peter的驚呼聲，也沒有打斷來自Stephen的領頭。

「喔！抱歉，我剛剛踩到您了嗎？很痛嗎？我從來沒學過交際舞，又讓Mr. Strange跳女步會不會冒犯到您，還有……唔？」對方修長指尖停在唇前，Peter不解歪頭。

「看在老天的份上，這時候就閉嘴吧。」Stephen嘴角勾起。

迴旋一轉，兩人伸展手臂，笑聲與歡愉氛圍混雜在一塊。力量一使勁拉扯腕部，Stephen旋轉落入對方懷中，手撐起對方弓起的身軀，Peter居高臨下地笑了笑。  
「對！就是這樣！Mr. Strange您抓到訣竅了！」Peter說道「輪到我給你一個驚喜了。」

 

如果這樣時光能夠永存該有多好。  
有時候Peter會莫名泛起這樣想法。

他不過是個總在街頭打轉的雜技演員，而那位先生卻貴為充滿魅力、舉手投足皆是多麼高貴的上流人士。  
或許他們注定無法屬於彼此。  
在馬戲團內是一回事，一旦踏出那扇大門外，結果將決然不同。

但要是能摘得星辰，何嘗不可跌一跤。  
「Come on！我保證會緊抓住你，我發誓！」Peter攀附繩索，確認繩結已然堅固，轉過頭來伸手。Stephen有些恍惚望著對方燦爛笑容，將衣袖折起露出一小節白皙手臂，牽起少年，十指緊扣。  
「別那麼輕易說出誓言。」無奈嘆氣，環住腰身，滿臉納悶對方明明每次都將滿桌菜餚塞入胃中，身材怎麼還是如此纖細。  
任何話說出口總得付出代價的，無論是否打破。

Peter一手環住腰際，一手隨意拉扯繩索，突然輕盈向上躍升，另一端沙包掉落地面撞擊低沉迴響，僅有一瞬，他們兩人宛若飛揚天際，燈光成了朝陽，奪目光芒照耀於身。  
只有在那時，一切阻礙與批判不過成了一陣風獨自喧囂張狂。

感受到愈發收緊腰間的雙臂，Peter瞥向懷內Stephen側臉。睫毛微微顫抖，額冒冷汗。  
「不會有事的，」清亮嗓子在耳邊響起聲，Peter笑了笑，表情堅定地說出口「我一直都會在你身邊。」  
Stephen撇過頭，耳根泛紅，低聲呢喃抱怨道。  
繩索因承載重量逐步下降，略微估算至地面的高度後，將腕部鬆脫束縛，他環抱著高他半個頭的男人陡然落下。隨著對方落地之際，少年再次拉扯，一躍而起。  
Stephen環顧四周，身影消失在視線範圍中，  
木欄杆喀嚓一聲，望向音源來處，閃躲自高處俯瞰，擺盪而來的少年。再次轉過身來，閃避不及，Peter已然撲向他懷裡，兩人跌於地面。  
雙方相互簇擁，掌心自然地護在對方的後腦，在沙地上翻滾了好幾圈，不意外地令Stephen那件雪白襯衫沾染一身塵土，兩人大口喘息。  
Peter撐起身子，額間與對方相互傾靠，氣息吹拂鼻尖，那道灰藍色調倒映氤氳水光，翠綠水漾在沉靜眼眸載浮，透出少年青澀臉龐。

世界突然寂靜無聲。

「我一直想跟你說一件事……雖然我不知道最後你會給我什麼樣的回答，但我還是想告訴你。」率先開口，Peter緊張地盯著如泉水般的柔和瞳孔。  
「Peter……？」  
「……我愛你，Mr. Strange。」

下一秒，Peter低下頭，扯過對方衣襟，比起親吻更像是吸吮般，不甚熟練地將舌尖伸入口中，輕輕啃咬下唇。他全身僵硬，唾液分泌水聲衝擊著Stephen的感官，他才猛然回過神來。  
「唔！不行Peter……對不起，我真的不行……對不起。」推開太過溫暖懷抱，Stephen連身上髒污都不稍打理些，就頭也不回落荒而逃，徒留少年一人失落地坐起身。

 

那些其實從未是實話。

打從甘願投入大筆資金於Loki與他的馬戲團時，Stephen已視名利於無物，流言蜚語也彷彿司空見慣，他根本不在乎旁人對他的批評與說嘴。  
但唯有一點令他難以忍受。  
即是對那孩子的褻瀆，儘管刺破耳膜般仍可聽見陣陣喧嚷。  
無論身份亦是年紀，甚至是性別，他都不願Peter深陷泥沼，污衊一身。  
Stephen當然知曉他太過自私，自私得連個造作的允准都不給。

 

直到火舌一瞬燒灼，吞噬一切。

或許這就是他遲來的報應。

\----

大火升騰炊煙，熱焰肆虐，令暗夜越加明亮，過往繁榮消逝殆盡。

「該死你們這群怪胎……我不過才剛回來而已，你們就把整棟房子都燒了？」筆挺西裝染上塵土，一身狼狽地將所有人趕至一旁，Loki惱怒對Stephen低吼。  
「閉嘴。」Stephen煩躁地回嘴，開始清點人數「大家都到了嗎？」  
等等，那孩子呢？  
瞪大了眼，Stephen轉過身望著隨時即將坍方的馬戲團，不發一語地直衝入內，身後傳來任何阻撓聲響早已入不了耳。

 

「咳咳……得快點出去……」Peter捂著口鼻，卻因腳踝被樑柱壓著動彈不得。  
漫天濃霧掐緊他的喉頭，視力也愈發模糊不清，腦海中浮現短短一生的走馬燈，落在面容上的淚水蒸騰。彷彿就像踩踏在鋼索上，稍不注意就會落入萬丈深淵般，那向來是他的得意技能，但Peter卻無法帶著樂觀態度看待一切。  
他真的很害怕，害怕得連逃跑的力氣也沒有。  
他還不想死，他還沒好好去看看這個世界，他真的不想死……  
要是此時，能在最後再跟Mr. Strange說上一句話就好了。  
他想跟對方說聲抱歉，說他不該如此莽撞，說他不應仗著對方總讓著他而強吻了對方，至少……能在最後問問他表情為何如此受傷。  
有誰能夠來救救他？拜託什麼人都好……  
烈火焚毀歪斜木樑，一道熟悉輪廓腳步越過殘骸，在他面前停下來。  
「Mr. Strange是你嗎……？死前還能看到你真好……我真的很抱歉……」Peter大腦恍惚總彷彿只望見心裡那一人，硬是透出一道笑容。  
「別說話了……我還活生生站在你面前，所以你也不准死！」Stephen朝著少年怒吼，用力推開障礙物將少年拉出。  
兩人互相攙扶，Stephen扯著對方臂膀，一心一意只想趕快逃離。火光洶湧追趕著他們的步伐，木樁與簾幕被烈火快速吞噬入肚，過往繁華之地正逐步崩解。  
閃躲一道道呼嘯而來的障礙，Stephen第一次深感慶幸得以見到月色的時刻。

 

那一晚，火焰將馬戲團燒的淨空。

返回團隊的召集人身上卻正好攜帶大筆財富，及時填補了這道缺口。  
對Stephen與受傷的Peter，Loki沒什麼太大反應，僅是擺擺手給了他一個警告，但Stephen卻充耳不聞那道要脅口吻。  
大抵是對他而言，現在更重要的是照看Peter的傷勢。  
「明明平常總是長篇大論，現在怎麼突然這麼安靜？你還沒死……知道嗎？」Stephen趴伏在床上，側著臉盯著睡顏，思緒自己何時被對方染上話嘮這道病症。  
他還想看著你在空中高飛，整個馬戲團上上下下是你的遊樂場，只有你可以逗得每人驚呼連連。

也只有你才能逗得他笑出聲。

「醒醒Peter……別再玩遊戲了……」愈發微弱的聲響，混雜寂寞。  
我愛你，行嗎？這是他最後的請求。

倘若他最初之時已然將對方擁入懷中，未曾逃避那洶湧而出的滿腔愛意，是否終將有所不同？是否此時此刻躺於床鋪上的人並非那個孩子？  
如今，令他唯一悔恨不已的是從未篤信上帝。  
雙手緊握略帶冰冷的掌心，Stephen闔上眼眸禱告似的唸唸有詞。

直至十指交纏的指尖輕微顫抖。

「……Peter？」Stephen語帶懷疑地輕喚。  
「Mr. Strange你瘦了呢……明明總是你叫我要好好照顧自己身體……」Peter虛弱地抬手，指尖輕點於對方鼻尖，瞇起雙眼一笑。  
宛若初見時所做出的調皮舉止。  
Stephen怔怔望著對方，任由少年拂去眼角淚痕，溫熱觸感多麼真實。  
「請你不要哭呀，我會難過的……唔？」  
兩人額間相互靠攏，陣陣鼻息惱人地侵擾他的思緒，但他不想離去。Stephen多的是爛攤子得收拾，腦中聲響苛責他不該花如此多心思只為了照看Peter，但當他真的聽見那道略帶稚嫩的嗓音呼喚著他的名諱，似乎一切都不再重要。  
「……你真蠢。」悶聲不語，僅有此言蹦出口中。  
「嘿嘿……因為我說過我會一直在你身邊……我發誓過了……嗷！」Peter衝著對方傻笑，動作牽動傷口而疼痛得叫出聲。  
「閉嘴，乖乖躺好……」

半晌，Stephen再次開口。

「因為我需要你。」

\----

配戴鑲嵌祖母綠寶石的金黃袖扣，整了整衣領，身著靛藍衣裳立於簾幕之前，微調黑色高帽。  
Stephen闔上雙眼，他豎耳傾聽周遭嘈雜聲響，或有叫賣小販在布簾外大聲咆哮著，簾幕內更有調整器具而叮噹作響。深呼一口氣，心搏尚未緩和，焦慮擾動近乎蒙蔽腦海清明。

「Mr.Strange！」歡愉口吻突來現身，Peter雙臂環繞著他的腰際，頭傾靠於肩上，撒嬌似的磨蹭頸部。  
「啊！」Stephen嚇得抖了抖身子，眼角餘光瞥見對方，無奈地轉過身「……Peter你抱太緊了。」  
「Mr. Strange你很緊張嗎？」Peter露出燦爛笑容，歪頭想了想。  
「……是有點。還有，下次別突然出現在我身後。」輕敲對方頭，Stephen說道。

「抱歉……嗯……」Peter似乎想到什麼，抬首注視著對方，瞅得Stephen總覺得面頰燥熱。  
霎那，少年快速地在顴骨烙下一吻，他鬆開了雙手，在對方尚未反應過來前，逃也似的飛奔至通往二樓階梯。  
「Mr. Strange你沒問題的！我先上場了！」

Stephen半掩臉龐，遮蓋竄升體溫，不自覺笑出聲，壓著心底的石頭此時已消逝殆盡。

簾幕外觀眾歡聲雷動，一道道掌聲響起。

「上場了。」

終結於此，亦是始於此。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 很久沒有寫文了，我也不確定是否OOC。  
> 但還是希望每個看見的人都感到愉快。


End file.
